Akoz
Akoz was the first human Casshern encountered after the start of the Ruin. He was a man who was infamous for running from his problems, he was influenced by Casshern to finally embrace his death allowing himself a peaceful ending. Physical Appearance Akoz was a tall man, with a starved slim figure and rough appearance. He had long untrimed tan hair that reached to the back of his neck, and bangs that reached as far as his nose. He wore a large brown trench coat, a black undershirt and brown shoes. Personality Akoz was formerly a big time criminal before the ruin, but he now regrets his past and acts as it never happened. He is now a lighthearted man and was kind to those most people, even those he didn't quite understand such as Casshern. He always remained calm and smiling in the face of danger revealing a brave side of Akoz. Akoz seemed to enjoy life telling Casshern to live out the benefits of life and to forget your sins, but deep inside felt the only way to atone for his forgoten past was to die, he said he was always never brave enough to die alone, but even so he died....with a smile.To the Ends of Agony Casshern Sins Sometime after the start of the Ruin, Akoz ran into Casshern after escaping a group of human hunting Bandits. He knew full well about all the rumors that were spread about Casshern being dangerous and even gave him the nickname "The Grim Reaper". Even so Akoz decided to follow Casshern in hopes of finding a community of Robots who had accepted death, little did Akoz know, earlier Casshern had accidently destroyed it. Casshern warns him numerous times not to follow him, but refusing, Akoz trails Casshern and ends up teaching him on human nature, or at least Akoz' view of it.To the Ends of Agony Akoz tells Casshern that humans are bounded by their bodies due to their need to rest, eat and drink water, he also tries to show Casshern by killing a reptile but utlimatley fails. Casshern begins to understand and in an effort to preserve Akoz' life, Casshern skillfully captures the Reptile and feeds it to Akoz. Akoz then explains the beauty of human anatomy including how he says he couldn't live as a robot, he also tries to cheer Casshern up by telling him not to brood about his past sins and shares that Akoz himself has commited some of his own. They move forward toward an unknown destination where Akoz summons partially to an unknown illness which causes him to cough blood, but he tells Casshern its nothing, just another part of being human.To the Ends of Agony The two stop to camp out for the night, but a robotic canine known as Friender shows up and attacks Casshern, Akoz displays a considerable amount of concern for Casshern's life, but realises that Casshern is fully ready to accept death, inspiring Akoz. Casshern survives the ordeal and Friender joins their party, Akoz displays a like for Friender as Casshern asks them to keep moving. To the Ends of Agony Akoz refuses telling him that he has to go see the community of Robots, Casshern warns him that it isn't their but Akoz persists and says a heartfelt goodbye to his friend, telling Casshern that he was still alive so that Casshern would forget his sins. Once out of Casshern's sight, Akoz collapses of his illness and admits to himself that he was never brave enough to die alone though all he was ever looking for was someone to tell his ordeals to and a place to die. With his final words, Akoz passes on..with a smile.To the Ends of Agony Quotes (To Casshern) "So Casshern..even a dumbass human like me knows one thing, that being on the run..is no way to live"To the Ends of Agony Appearances ''Casshern Sins 3. ''To the Ends of Agony References Category:Casshern Sins Category:Character